1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the replacement of covers for dinning room chairs, and more particularly to a method for replacing a seat cover by using simple and economical means transforming a reupholstering procedure into an easy, do-it-yourself procedure.
Even more particularly the present invention relates to a method for reupholstering dining seat covers comprising several basic simple steps, involving removing the old padded seat, covering it with new upholstery and replace the seat to the chair, using practical and economical maneuvers and tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fabric of the upholstery of dining chairs seats, particularly those made of woven material, are subject to wear, causing fraying of the material and sometimes are also subject to staining, tearing, etc. All these factors have a strong negative impact on the chairs and the furniture these chairs are party of. Therefore reupholstering of the seats is required. Such reupholstering is not only expensive but requires a person skilled in such work that should perform several difficult maneuvers including: removing the seat, cutting the upholstering material to fit the removed seat, folding the edges to pass around the chair corners, securing the new fabric to the chair frame and replacing the seat. While the skill person is performing those tasks, the user cannot use the chairs with all the inconveniences involved.
Users usually want to recover worn out dining room chairs because they are usually an expensive piece of furniture. Sometimes the entire structure of the chair is in perfect condition but the poor condition of the upholstery deteriorates the general aspect of the furniture set. The present invention readily addresses the above mentioned needs by a do-it-yourself method comprising several easy steps using simple tools almost any person can use.
There are several known methods and means in the art for replacing a seat cover for dining room chairs. One of them comprises a normally flat blank of stretchable knitted material having a front edge, edges diverging from said front edge, substantially parallel side edges, a curved rear edge and curved edges connecting said curved rear edge and side edges stretchable material, when extended, attached to said edges throughout their entire length.
It is also known a one-piece plastic cover for a seat of a dining chair, comprising a single layer of polyvinyl chloride polymer having broad double polished top and bottom surfaces of sufficient tackiness to adhere to each other but allow fabric associated with clothes of the user to slide without adherence thereover. The top and bottom broad surfaces of the cover are constructed of a generally rectangular shape wherein the broad surfaces terminate in a front edge, a pair of side edges, a rear edge.
Yet also known is a furniture slipcover having an elastic band stitched at selected positions along the inside of the cover such that when the cover is placed on a furniture piece, such as a sofa or chair, the cover takes the shape of the furniture piece, thus eliminating the time consuming and expensive steps which are currently required to fit a cover to the furniture piece. Elastic bands are also provided which enable the cover to be gathered at desired portions such that the cover has a fitted and shaped look. Pluralities of elastic ties are formed on the inside of the cover and are used to secure the cover to the furniture piece by tying it around the furniture seat cushions.
Therefore, a reliable, easy to use method for replacing a seat cover is still desired.